Veritas
by Oreo
Summary: Don't ask. Better yet, don't read. I have no idea why I'm posting this. Reviews will probably not be appreciated, unless you're giving me pie within the review. That would be appreciated.


A/N: Don't ask. Better yet, don't read.  
  
  
  
  
sitting here listening to john mayer  
i intended to again mock the stupid,  
stupid drone-like christians  
  
but then i realized how incapable i am  
of being serious  
without becoming angry  
or furious for days  
i know   
because the last time  
i argued at mock congress  
i stewed for days  
  
people just don't get it.  
why?  
  
only god knows  
  
and i say that in a sardonic tone  
because there is no god  
and i think it's funny  
because i'm over the shock  
  
and now i change the song  
to a rage aginst the machine song i love  
and it's good  
so i'll sit in front of my computer for a while longer.  
  
i keep restarting the song  
because i love the beginning  
'rebel  
rebel and yell  
cause our people still live in hell'  
'lord i wish i could be peaceful  
but there can be no sequel'  
and i like the words.  
  
i can prove god is dead, you know  
just like how i can prove that if 2x=4, then x=2.  
but right now i don't feel like it.  
ask me, though  
and i will  
in an instant.  
  
all i can say is,   
forgive them, for they know not what they do  
(right out of your savior's mouth)  
  
it's true.  
you don't know what you're doing  
you don't realize the crippling effects that you have on society  
  
and now i'm mad   
and my back is tensing  
and i'm sitting up straight  
on the defense  
for the next remark  
because it will come  
  
it always does.  
  
-  
  
o brave new world that has such people in it  
  
forgive them,  
(you stupid morons, how you hurt others)  
  
for they know not  
(you don't even know what you do)   
  
what they do.  
(and you think i'm talking about me. i'm not)  
  
and they know not  
(you have no idea.)  
  
what they don't.  
  
-  
  
now my ardrenaline is up  
and i'm in flight or fight  
not prepared to sit down   
and study the heart  
so i won't.  
  
i can feel everything.   
i feel every cell in my body  
poised for an attack  
because it will come  
  
it's coming back around again.  
the vengeance of the people of the sun.  
  
and now i'm ready  
  
readysetgo  
bang.  
  
-  
  
you hypocrites  
you wave a book  
and burn my sacred ones  
dare i burn yours?  
no  
the initimidation  
is everywhere  
god is dead, morons  
  
you bastards  
for thinking that you are the only  
right ones.  
for presuming you are right  
and that god loves you  
if he can see you and if he existed, he would be disgusted  
  
i'm so mad right now  
i could hurt someone.  
  
-  
  
don't you realize  
what happens   
  
what happens in this world,  
this brave new world that has such people in it  
o ye gods that aren't there  
stop this   
stop them  
they're insane  
  
I HATE THEM  
  
i hate them  
hate them  
hate them  
  
and i can't even bring myself to pity  
the poor stupid souls  
because i hate them  
  
STOP.  
  
you must  
  
i hate you  
i hate you because you think you're right  
i hate you because you think you have all the answers  
i hate you because you don't think  
i hate you because you don't understand  
i hate you because you won't understand  
i hate you because you don't care  
i hate you because you think you care  
i hate you because you're hypocrites  
i hate you because you push your views on me  
i hate you because you let them brainwash you. YOU LET THEM  
i hate you because you are wrong and won't admit it  
i hate you because i can't win  
against something so wrong  
it needs to burn  
and i should be so easy to make you see  
but i'm not patient  
so i can't help your brainwashed soul.  
  
i hate you because you are so despicable that you make me hate   
something that doesn't exist  
you make me hate god.  
but he's not there to hate  
so i waste my energy  
and i can't take it any longer  
i'm about to break  
and i'm afraid of what will happen if i do  
  
-  
  
now i pity you  
and wish i was simple minded enough  
to belive in an abba daddy (YES!) who loved me  
and cared about me  
  
but that would refute all logic  
so i can't  
because logic is right.  
  
if it wasn't, it wouldn't be logic  
  
-  
  
i can't bring myself to stop writing.  
it's too much to keep inside  
  
you killers  
you murderers  
you rapists  
you misogynists  
  
i guess if there's one thing that the ancient greeks taught us,  
it's that hubris is a great quality  
  
i think i heard that line somewhere.  
  
you slaughterers  
you hypocrites  
you morons  
you idiots  
you retards-when i say retards, i mean it seriously  
you jackasses  
you stubborn morons  
  
and in a way i wish i was you  
and i didn't have to find the answers,  
someone just told me them.  
  
  
indonesia  
cote d'iviore  
libya  
somalia  
angola  
pakistan  
burundi  
nigeria  
israel  
west bank  
gaza  
palestine  
sudan  
afghanistan  
columbia  
democratic republic of the congo  
bosnia  
hezegonia  
former yugoslavic republic of macedonia  
liberia  
lebanon  
yemen  
iran  
algeria  
central african republic  
iraq  
philippines  
east timor  
malaysia  
turkmenistan  
nepak  
uzbekistan  
india  
madagascar  
guatemala  
argentine  
kyrgyz republic  
papua new guinea  
malaysia  
  
  
  
  
  
  
i guess it's because   
i know  
and you don't  
  
  
hehe  
pie.  
  
  
  
---Well. Don't know where that came from. I don't want reviews; I am simply fulfilling a primal need by posting. 


End file.
